Vieja y rota
by Pava-Flower
Summary: Así está la bicicleta de Midori, todo empieza con Akane intentando ayudarla. MidorixNishiki, one-shot, más empalagoso que el azúcar condensado. Ligera mención de Akane acosando a Shindou. Pésimo review... Pero MidorixNishiki ¿Eh?


Midori estaba en la entrada de su casa, arreglando aquella vieja bicicleta, era inutil.

Aquella vieja bicicleta más que idiota estaba obsoleta e inarreglable.

Akane pasó cerca de la puerta y se asomó.

**-¿Midori? ¿Qué haces?-**se acercó la muchacha de las trenzas.

**-Ah... intento arreglar la bicicleta ¿Y tú? ¿Ibas a acos... fotografiar a Shindou?-**La pelirroja saludó.

**-No, vengo de ello~ Shindou-sempai es tan genial~ cuando toca el piano se ve tan bello y...**-la menor volvió a emocionarse como siempre que hablaba del capitán del equipo.

**-Eso sin duda**-dijo ironicamente la mayor, luego lanzo por ahi la agujereada rueda-** ¡Ni puedo ponerle ya los parches a la rueda!**

**-Esto... Midori**-de pronto, a Akane se le ocurrió ¿Y si su amiga no podia permitirse una bicicleta nueva...? Desde antes de que Nishiki se fuera ya tenía la bicicleta-** ¡Lo siento mucho! ¡Si quieres te ayudo a pagar una nueva bicicleta...!**

**-Mpj-**la pelirroja empezo a reir-** ¡Pero Akane! ¡Idiota**!-le dió un suave capón-** no es que no tenga dinero, es que no quiero cambiar esta bicicleta.**

**-...Esta es la antigua bicicleta en la que...¿Nishiki y tú veniais a clase?**

**-¿Eh? S·si, claro, pero no me... ¡no la conservo por esa idiotez! Es que me gusta mucho...**

**-¿Nishiki?-**preguntó con inocencia Akane.

Midori se puso claramente roja, soltando todos los parches mientras negaba sin ser capaz ni de de vocalizar claramente una negativa.

**-Oh... perdona-**sonrió Akane inocente- **¿Te ayudo entonces con la bicicleta?**

**-B·bueno si es lo que quieres...¿Me traes la rueda?-**cogió ella los parches.

Estuvieron toda la tarde riendo, aunque no consiguieron arreglar la biclicleta, de hecho solo la desmontaron aún más.

**-Lo siento, creo que la mecanica no es lo mio.**

**-No pasa nada, ya vere lo que hago.**

**-Quizas Nishiki-sempai sepa como arreglarlo.**

**-¡Akane pero mira que tarde es!**-comenzó a echar a su amiga con disimulo-** Adios, si, si, duerme bien y esoo**-Midori la echó del todo y cerró la puerta tras de si.

Tras bañarse, cuando se iba a dormir se frenó en la estantería, sacando un album, por fuera lleno de señales de peligro y demás, con un pequeño candado, pero una vez que se abría había notas de las que se escriben en clase, perritos y demás cosas.

Menuda vergüenza le daria que alguien viera aquello.

Comenzó a mirar por el final, buscando la de los días previos a que Nishiki fuera a Italia.

Ahí estaba, ella con la bicicleta y Nishiki sonriendo tan cercano a ella, pero apunto de irse tan lejos.

Podía recordar perfectamente aquel momento.

_**-¡Nishiki! vas a llegar tarde al aeropuerto-**__gruñía ella._

_El muchacho rió._

_**-Es que si no vienes conmigo me sentiré culpable toda la vida-**__subió a la bicicleta mientras le dejaba un hueco- __**vamos, sube.**_

_Midori asintió y subió, abrazandose por primera vez por el pecho al chico, quizás no lo volvería a ver...Cerró los ojos y apoyó la cara en la espalda del chico._

_Nishiko sonreía suavemente mientras comenzaba a pedalear, no sabían qué decir._

**_-En Italia... la comida será muy rica, te mandare cartas ¿Vale?_**

_Midori asintió riendo un poco._

**_-Espero que no sean postales de comida._**

_**-Tranquila, no hay nada como tus bolas de arroz-**__sonrió__**-Aunque quizás si hay alguna pelirroja que cocine bolas de arroz me eche novia alli.**_

_**-¿Alli?-**__la chica le golpeo molesta._

_**-Bueno, bueno... o aqui-**__iba a añadir algo más cuando se dio cuenta de que le quedaba una ENORME cuesta hasta llegar al aeropuerto. Comenzó a pedalear con fuerza sin avanzar casi, mientras Midori se echaba a reir._

_Pero antes de darse cuenta ya estaban en el aeropuerto._

_Abrazó a la chica, luego se encontraron a todo el í que no pudo decirle nada más._

_Pero cuando se iba a ir._

_**-Midori, acabo de decidir una cosa ¡Quiero que te quedes nuestra bicicleta!**__-sonrió el muchacho- __**... Así, cada vez que sientas el viento en la cara podrás pensar en mi, yo me compraré otra en Italia, y haré lo mismo.**_

_**-Es una idiotez**__-murmuró ella muy roja- __**pero no se puede rechazar un regalo.**_

Desde entonces había estado con esa bicicleta, por eso, ahora que Nishiki había vuelto, podía aprovechar para que le ayudara a arreglarla.

Finalmente se fue a dormir, era viernes así que podría llamarlo mañana por la mañana, antes de los entrenamientos. Y así lo hizo.

Nishiki llegó, rápido como siempre que ella le llamaba, en su bicicleta.

-**¡Pero mujer¿Qué le has hecho a la bicicleta?**

**-Akane y yo intentamos arreglarla. Ya será para menos.**

**-Ya... Arreglarla-**comenzó a mirarla mientras se sentaba en el porche con ella a su lado, comenzaron a arreglar la bicicleta con una fluida conversacion, que se detuvo en seco ante una pregunta de Nishiki.

**-Cuando me fui... ¿Tú estabas...? ¿Tú estabas llorando?**

**-¿Eh? Ya es hora de ir al entrenamiento, vamos, vamos-** en la cabeza de Midori solo había una pregunta_''¿Me vio?''_.

**-Pero si tu bicicleta sigue aún a medio montar, anda, vamos juntos.**

Mientras Nishiki subía la cuesta hacia el Raimon, Midori lo abrazó fuertemente, aguantando algunas lagrimas... Tenía esa sensación de dejavù.

**-No te vayas...-**susurró.

**-... No te volveré a hacer llorar-**respondió él simplemente.

_._ _._ _._ _._ _._ _._ _._ _._ _._ _._ _._ _._ _._ _._ _._ _._ _._ _._ _._ _._ _._ _._ _._ _._ _._ _._ _._ _._ _._ _._

Bienvenidos a cursilandia, población: Pavaflower.

¡NO ME JUZGUÉIS AMO ESTA PAREJA!

Y claro Midoribici Nishikibici.

...

CURSILAAAAANDIIIIIIIIAAAA.

¿Algún reviewcito? ¿Alguien a quien le guste la parejita?

...*sob* ¿Hola?


End file.
